Chocolaty Kisses
by Mirayroo
Summary: Hanna and Jackie live together as roommates, but when the radiator to their apartment breaks, Hanna decides to make herself some hot cocoa. Of course, Jackie wants some too and proceeds to be quite annoying. FEM!HIJACK. SILLY GIRLFRIENDS. ABUSE OF WHIPPED CREAM.


**Just a little drabble I did to take a break from Mechanical Heart. But don't worry I will start working on chapter three within the next few days~!**

* * *

"Why is it so cold?"

Jackie plucked her earphones from her ears and turned away from her laptop screen that was currently playing a movie. She stared at her roommate who stood in the doorway to the small living room of their apartment. She had her auburn hair tied back in a lazy bun, a few strands falling to frame her freckled face. She was dressed in a lime green hoodie that was a size to big, and baggy pink pajama pants. Her feet were bare, the toes curling into the carpet. Jackie would never hesitate to say she was adorable; the pajamas even had little bunnies.

"What?" The platinum blonde asked, having not heard her.

Hanna, or Hiccup, as Jackie liked to call her, sighed, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweater, "Why is it so cold here?" She repeated.

"Did you try turning up the heat?" The taller asked with a smirk.

Hanna let out an annoyed huff and rolled her eyes, "Nope. Can't say I even thought about that idea." She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Jackie stood and made her way to the thermostat. She tapped at the buttons. The numbers didn't move. She put her hands in the pockets of her sweat pants and stared at the thermostat angrily. Hanna made a noise of frustration and smacked her on her arm, claiming that what she was doing wasn't going to fix anything and she was calling the land lady. The taller of the two just chuckled and followed the girl to the kitchen, where she was now frantically talking to the proprietor as if her life depended on it. Hanna was not one for the cold after all, she used to live in a very cold place, but she never liked it, which was why she moved to Burgess.

Jackie waited silently, tapping her foot against the tiled flooring. She listened as her roommate made an audible sigh and hung up the phone.

"Apparently, the radiator is broken." The brunette explained.

Jackie's lips tightened, "How long 'till it's fixed?"

"We don't know. With all the snow outside, the repair guy could take all day!" Hanna groaned loudly, tossing her hands in the air in a 'flip the table' motion. Jackie just smiled.

"It won't be that bad." The blonde grinned, Hanna just glared at her, turning to the counter and turning on the kettle. Jackie walked up behind her and placed her chin on her shoulder, watching,"What are you doing?"

"Well if I'm gonna be freezing all day, I'm making hot cocoa." She replied, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. She added two teaspoons of hot chocolate powder to each and waited for the kettle. Jackie smiled at the sight of the second cup and retrieved the milk from the fridge for the smaller girl. Hanna let out a quiet thank you that went unheard because of the beep of the kettle. She poured the hot water in the mugs, adding the required milk and stirring. She fetched the bag of marshmallows that she always had from the counter and plopped some in each mug of steaming liquid, and just for good measure, she added a mountain of whipped cream to both.

Jackie licked her lips and went to reach for one only to be slapped on the wrist by the freckled girl, "Hey! What's your problem?"

"They are both mine, you nimrod." And with that, Hanna took both mugs and marched off to her bedroom.

. . .

Hanna sat in her bed, reading her book and sipping her delicious hot cocoa, the second sitting on her nightstand waiting for its turn. She flipped the page and took a sip, licking some of the whipped cream from the corners of her mouth. She had been quite cold before, but now that she was wrapped up in her blanket with a nice warm drink, she couldn't ask for anything else, well, maybe a cuddle bubby, but she had none. She was about to turn the page of her novel again when there was a thump against her door, which meant Jackie had slammed her forehead against the wooden surface instead of knocking.

"Hiccuuup!" She whined, "I want some cocoa too!"

"No! Make your own!" She called back, only for her door to open and her roommate to run in and flop on the bed face first. She kicked her feet in the air as her face buried itself in the comforter.

"Make me sooome…" She wailed, muffled by the blankets. She propped her face up, her blue eyes partially hidden by her eyebrows that had dropped angrily , her rosy pink lip jutting out in a pout as she whimpered, staring directly at the other girl and the vacant mug of cocoa.

"Jaclyn no it-"

"Jackie." The platinum blonde corrected, pausing her pouting for a moment.

"_Jackie, _I made the cocoa for myself."

"I'm cold too though! Feel!" The girl enthused, poking her hand under the blanket to take a hold of Hanna's leg and slip her fingers under the pant leg. The brunette squeaked and yanked her leg away from the freezing hand, glaring at her friend. Jackie just smiled and waved, pointing at the mug next to the bed on the table.

Hanna grumbled to herself and passed the cup to the other girl who took it happily, immediately taking a large gulp, giving herself a whipped cream mustache. Hanna giggled slightly before going back to her book. Jackie could be so demanding sometimes. It was best to give in before she hurt herself.

"Thank you." Jackie smiled, scooting herself next to Hanna under the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still cold so I'm getting in the bed." Not really, Jackie was fine with just the cocoa, but maybe, just maybe, she had the slightest bit of a crush on the other girl and wanted to get a bit closer. Hanna grumbled and marked the page of her book, putting it on the bedside table. She complained on the outside, but mentally she was screaming for joy. While Jack was not the warmest cuddle buddy, she was still perfect.

"Would you rather just watch TV then?"

"Yes please!" Jackie exclaimed, giving the other girl a quick peck on the cheek, smearing cool whip all over the freckled skin. Hanna let out a surprised shriek and smiled, turning to give Jackie her own chocolaty smooch, only for the blonde to turn her head at the last minute so their lips touched. The brunette's face took on a look of shock and Jackie grinned with a laugh, taking some whipped cream from her cocoa and putting it on the other girl's cute button nose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appriciated~!**


End file.
